Forgotten Memories
by Miss Asya
Summary: Aislynn's captain has forgotten everything that has happened in the last couple months. That includes her. But she is determined to get his memories back, so she heads out on her own to find what, or who, stole his memories. SYOC. AU. Still open. In need of four more OC's. Cannot continue without them.
1. Prelude

The waves rocked the boat ever so slightly, lulling the passengers to sleep. While everyone dreamed away, Aislynn remained awake. She still wasn't used to sleeping on a boat. It had been a couple months since she had joined the crew, yet she could only get to sleep after falling unconscious from being too tired. So she continued to lay in her hammock, imagining what island they would appear on next.

It was only months ago that she had joined the Lark Pirates. Most of the crew didn't take kindly to Aislynn, as they tended to be skilled pirates. Aislynn was just a young girl who had nothing to back her up. That said, she did have skills. She was a great translator, knowing 20 different languages, some even extinct. This helped the crew translate old maps and books that were languages that normal people couldn't read. The captain, Mister Raphael, was kind however. He treated all his crew like decent people, even if not all of them were.

Aislynn swung back and forth in the hammock. Even if she tried to force herself, there was no chance of her getting to sleep. So she slipped out of the hammock and walked to the deck.

No one was there, so it was calm. The dark nighttime sky perfectly contrasting against the glimmering flicker of the stars. The salt water air always made Aislynn feel at peace. Though suddenly, breaking the silence, a horn called out. It was a single tone, though very crisp. It brought chills to Aislynn.

Though just as soon as the horn came, it disappeared. With its absence, Aislynn heard a stir in the captain's quarters. The door opened and Raphael walked out. He was dreary eyed, yawning and sluggishly walking. He stopped however when he noticed Aislynn.

"Good morning," greeted Aislynn with a smile. "Though it still appears night."

Raphael remained silent, even looking slightly confused.

"Mister Raphael?" questioned Aislynn.

Raphael shook his head.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Raphael.

* * *

**So I got inspired by watching One Piece episode 221,"The Mysterious Boy With the Whistle and Robin's Guess!". It played just last night on Toonami and got inspired. I was like, why not? So I drew inspiration from memory loss and am making a plot line revolving around it and trying to cure it. Not exactly like the episode, okay; just so you know.**

**Any way, the form is on my profile, along with the rules. There is a reason why the rules are first... READ THEM!**

**Review what you think of the prelude, what you want to see in the story to come, whether you want a happy or sad ending, or anything else. Just no submissions via review. Those can get this story deleted, and that ain't going to happen!**

**The rest of what happens will be in the next chapter, along with how Aislynn will meet the rest of the crew. I may even through in a flashback for Aislynn, though that is if the chapter doesn't drag on.**  
**Have a nice day.**

**POSITIONS**

**Translator/Chronicler: Aislynn**

**Spy: Myles Kade**

**Doctor: Issac Briggs - submitted by _king okami._  
**

**Cook:**

**Shipwright:**

**Gunner:**

**Helmsman:**


	2. Chapter 1

That night it turned out everyone who was asleep had lost their memory. They had forgotten everything that had happened in the last few months. Aislynn appeared to be the only person who remembered.

Raphael forgot everything aswell, including who Aislynn was. He claimed he would never take a young girl as a pirate and said she needed to be dropped off.

"So he forgot why he allowed me to join him," thought Aislynn.

He ended up dropping her off on the next island, saying it was safer for her there. Aislynn didn't understand how dropping her off on an unknown island was safer for her, but she refused to argue. The last thing she wanted to do was to be brought back home, so she guessed this new island was better. And at least he didn't just throw her on a dingy and set her out to sea. Raphael was a nice man.  
Sitting on the pier, Aislynn watched his ship set off back to sea. It had been her home for the last few months, so it was hard for her to watch it go; even if she had some problems while on it.  
She clenched her fists, trying to hold back tears. Even the people who were cruel to her sometimes on the ship were still her family. Raphael... He had become like a perfect big brother. How could she forget about him?

"That's it," mutter Aislynn. "I'll find a way to get back your memory!"

A thin stream of tears made its way down her cheek. She was quick to wipe it away. Standing up, her eye contact did not break with the distancing ship.

"What's wrong?"

Aislynn grew startled by the sudden voice. It was squeaky, and when Aislynn turned around, she knew why. It was a little girl who had asked.

"Noth-nothing," stuttered Aislynn.

The little girl stared up at Aislynn, her large blue eyes feeling like they were staring into Aislynn's soul. There was no lying to this one.

"Something's wrong," said the girl, shaking her head. "Myles says you should always tell the truth."

_Myles_? Aislynn figured it must be her older brother. But either way, she was right. She should tell the truth, although she wasn't comfortable telling this little girl what had just happened.

"I am just upset because I need to get off this island to help a friend," said Aislynn.

Like said before, Aislynn wasn't comfortable telling her exactly what had happened; so she gave the blunt of it.

"You're gonna need a boat to get off the island," said the little girl.

The girl reached for Aislynn's hand and began to pull her deeper into the town, away from the pier.

"I'll take you to Myles," she explained. "He'll know what to do."

After a couple minutes of pulling and awkward silence, the girl broke the silence.

"I am Rylie," introduced herself.

She smiled back at Aislynn, waiting for her to introduce herself back.

"Aislynn," she simply put.

This satisfied Rylie as she turned away, continuing to lead/pull Aislynn. They soon stopped in front of a building. It was a run-down building with a sign reading 'INN' across the front. The windows and door were made from rickety wood and the walls around it appeared to be deterirating. Rylie pushed the hesitant Aislynn through the door.

Inside wasn't much better. The people inside were the stereotypical type of people you would expect in this type of building; unhygenic, uneducated, unlawful, completely unappealing in general. Rylie however was completely unphased by these people and again began to lead/pull Aislynn. They weaved through tables, avoiding the bigger, scarier men that seemed to inhabit this "inn".

Rylie came to a stop in front of a small table that was situated at the back of the room. At the table sat a single man. He appeared older than Aislynn, but not by much. He had to be no older than 22. He seemed to be distracted, not appearing to notice Rylie and Aislynn in front of him. His shaggy black hair fell in front of his narrow face. Aislynn could barely make out his green eyes that seemed to be scanning his lap.

"Myles," called out Rylie.

The guy quickly jolted up, staring at Rylie then at Aislynn.

"What's going on here, Rylie?" asked Myles. "Who's this?"

Rylie ignored his questions, quickly moving to beside him.

"What you doing?" asked Rylie.

Myles held up a newer book.

"Just reading this that I found," answered Myles.

Rylie gave Myles the eye, knowing something.

"By found, you mean stole, right?" she asked.

Myles smirked and nodded.

"So this Myles character is a thief," thought Aislynn.

"The person who hired me told me to spy on the owner of this book. It is their account back, listing every transaction with their money they have ever made," explained Myles.

He soon realized Rylie never explained who Aislynn was and became slightly irritated at himself for revealing his job to a stranger.

"Rylie? Who-is-this?" asked Myles once more.

Rylie soon looked surprised, like she had forgotten for a bit about Aislynn. She rushed back over and began to hang on Aislynn's arm.

"This is Aislynn. She needs a boat," explained Rylie. "She needs to help a friend."

Myles smirked once more and began to eye Aislynn.

"You are a pirate, aren't you?" he asked.

Aislynn didn't need to answer. Her confused look gave the comfirmation Aislynn was looking for.

"You're messy hair and garb is typical for a pirate," explained Myles.

He stood up, tucking the book into his inner jacket pocket. He crossed his arms and made eye contact with Aislynn.

"So why do you want a boat?" asked Myles.

"She needs to help a friend, Myles," answered Rylie quicker than Aislynn could talk. "Please, help her. I know you want to get off the island, also."

Myles' smirk disappeared before walking briskly over to the two girls. He kneeled down to meet Rylie in the eyes.

"Go home," he commanded. "You know I don't want you to be in here."

Rylie pouted, but followed Myles' commands. She gave a quick smile to Aislynn along with a small wave before disappearing from the building. Myles stood up and got very close to Aislynn. This through her off.

"I don't exactly get why you want to help someone," he said.

Aislynn could feel his hot breath on her face. It made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"But I'll help you anyway," he continued. "Not just because I want to get off this island."

So Rylie was true about that...

Myles reached his hand up, pushing Aislynn's light brown hair out of her face. Her blue eyes squinted a bit as she leaned back. She tried to get away from him. Aislynn wasn't expecting him to be this... this strange.

"Hahaha!" laughed Myles. "You're blushing."

He pointed out how red her face had gotten.

"So cute," he added underneath his breath. Aislynn didn't hear him.

He moved away from her, allowing her to catch up on her breathing. She had been holdiing her breath the entire time.

"I'll defiantly help you," he reassured. "But my help won't be free."

Aislynn tilted her head.

"What do you want?" she asked.

She had finally got a word in and her voice had become squeaky. It was Myles' fault for that, though her face grew redder after the squeak.

"Well, you're a pirate," he started. "We'll just use pirating skills to get some money."

This time it was Aislynn's turn to cross her arms.

"I am not hurting anyone," she insisted.

Myles pouted, though in an over exaggerated way. He was obviously joking.

"Fine," he said, trying to hide the smile creeping on his face. "Besides, I bet you can find other ways to pay me. Those expressions you make are pretty cute payment."

He threw his arm around her shoulder and began to guide her out of the inn.

"Come on and let's get ourselves a ship," he said.

* * *

**Introduction of Myles. He is important, though Rylie is just a minor character.**

**I still need a cook, shipwright, gunner, and helmsman.**

_**A cook is the person who makes the meals for the food. Their knowledge on what is edible and what is not is important to the crew.**_

_**A shipwright is the person who keeps the ship in tip-top condition. They know every inch of the ship.**_

_**A gunner mans the cannons and knows about the weapons on the ship.**_

_**A helmsman steers the ship.**_

**Please check out my profile for the rules and form.**

**This chapter was mainly conversation, but I hope it gave insight into how strange Myles can get. He is protective of Rylie and flirtatious to Aislynn. Though he isn't a true "player" where he is flirting with every walking thing. That role is already filled. I hope to have the acquiring of the ship next chapter and the start of the "journey".**


End file.
